It's a beautiful day
by Paradoqz
Summary: Professor's birthday, seen from his point of view


It's a beautiful day.   
(Dreams)

I suddenly wake up. There is something I should remember… something important…the reason why I feel so strange this morning. It suddenly comes to me and I feel the sudden smile split my face. I close my eyes, indulging myself in this rare desire for procrastination. World will not end if I get up a little later today, besides I have an excuse. I smile again - the greatest excuse. No, today of all days, I deserve a little break. Nobody will know and if they did they will not comment…it's my birthday after all. 

My eyes are closed but, almost unintentionally, my mind begins to wander through the house. It's full today, more so than usual. Full and alive with excitement. Full of people…my friends…my family.   
Hm, Jubilee is up...wonder what Logan promised to get her out of bed before noon. Ahh, she's trying to be quiet…   
"SHH!! You're making enough racket to wake the dead, not to mention a telepath like ..."   
"Jubes, you are making twice the noise that I am."   
"Yeah, riiight, Ev! I was taught by the Prankster Supremo. Do you know how hard it's too get into Bobby's room? The dude is paranoid! With good reason too…Maaan I can't wait to see what Bish will do to him for that last trick, hee…Anywaaay after I went through that I'm fully qualified to put liquid marshmallows into 'Poccy's shorts without him noticing"   
"Yeah, that's great, Jubes, but could you puhleeese not dance on the ladder, it's very hard to hold it steady!"   
Well hopefully the corridor will not be permanently damaged, it survived worse after all… true I can't come up with an example right now but I am sure it will come to me eventually. Let's see…Jean is outside directing… 

"No, no, no! I already told you, Scott, the chairs from the dining room go over there – we need the space for the tables!"   
"Yes, but honey, didn't we just put them there a minute ago?"   
"Scott Summers, I am very much not in the mood for this right now!"   
"Yes, dear."   
I can practically feel Jean fuming as she stalks off to pounce on an unsuspecting trio of movers, who decided to take a little, unscheduled break, while, they thought, no-one was looking.   
I almost feel sorry for them... 

"Wise decision, Slim"   
"Thank you, Logan." Scott sighs and picks up the chairs, "I just wish I knew what's gotten into her lately."   
Wolverine snorts, "She's just in that den-mother mode, with all the hoopla and all. All the girls been like that these days…no, no I got these…here we go. Careful, Bish, look out for the…" CRASH! "…plates."   
Hopefully that wasn't the crystal, that would be a pity, considering that it somehow managed to survive all the cataclysmic disasters.... until now.   
I wonder how long before Jean decides to tell him. I am sure the other telepaths already know ,or at least suspect, it's very hard to keep a new Voice secret, especially if the Voice is that loud and so consistently hungry….at midnights. 

Careful knocking wakes me up, I guess I drifted off again…"Come in."   
The door opens and Hank pops his head through the crack, "Did I wake you?" he asks worriedly, concern plainly visible on his face.   
"No, it's alright. I was getting up regardless."   
"Ah, good! We were getting worried," he smiles widely, "Would you have decided to wait a while longer, you would have been in a serious danger of forfeiting your cake."   
"Well we can't have that, now can we?" I grin back at him and get up… 

Ah, but it's a beautiful day. Not that surprising for Massachusetts at this time of year but, considering that it was raining all through the last week, I am inclined to be a little suspicious. I asked Ororo of course, but she just smiled that enigmatic smile of hers and simply sent me off with, "Good things happen to good people." I swear that fiancée is rubbing off on her much too fast. Aah, who am I trying to deceive, no two people deserve happiness more. I look at him now, fooling around with Da Costa and I just feel my throat tighten. Of us all he kept his innocence the longest…. not anymore, more is the pity. He is barely out of his twenties and yet there is already iron in his hair...and his eyes. There is still some of that boyish innocence and wonderment before the world there, but there is a wisdom there now too.   
The wisdom you come by the hard way, the wisdom I would not wish on anyone…funny, I never though of that old Scandinavian myth that way but I guess it's true, an eye or not but you lose something – even if it's a part of the soul. 

I still remember that day like it was yesterday… and so does he. Every time his eyes get that not-here look and he absentmindedly rubs his shoulder, I know he's there in that lab again. Killing Essex again. More often then not I am there with him, although I was not there then, although I was never there with them. Time after time they put it all on the line, while I stayed behind. How ever can I claim to be an X-Man, what right do I have to that title, where they have paid for it with blood and some of them with their life… what is my contribution? 

He doesn't see me looking, still playing and joking around but I can't help it. Instead of him here, in my yard, I see him there in the darkness of that basement, illuminated only by the sparks of exploding equipment. Graceful as never before, ice-sliding out in improbable angles, dodging out of the way of Sinister's blasts, trying to get to Storm.   
And in the passage there was Remy. 

I remember Scott's emotions, when I saw that particular memory in his mind. I am still shocked at their strength. More the fool I. That maddening Cajun still won't say how he knew that Storm was taken or how he managed to find Bobby before the break-in or how he got out of Antarctica. He shuts off in that infuriatingly uniquely Gambit way and there is no way to get the answers or even to get mad at him.   
I can see it. The Iceman and Gambit, the unlikeliest pair of partners and yet …the best.   
I can see Robert going up against Sinister, being brought down, getting up and try again, fall and get up time after time, with that strange twist on his lips, whispering, "…if at first you don't succeed…" I see Sinister sneering and spitting out," You are nothing but a joke, a failure, a gene trash. You will never defeat me!" I see Bobby smile that strangely familiar smile. "Essex, you underestimate me. I am not a failure... I am the king of failures! But today…oh you got nothing on me today. Today I AM getting it right!!!" 

And barely a breath away there was Gambit. Wheeling in a mad dervish dance, going head to head with Marauders and holding them. Nursing one arm, with the fingers bent at a sickeningly wrong angle, he stayed in the game… like always. Stepping with impossible speed, maneuvering in the seemingly narrow confines of the room and holding the pack back…holding against all odds. His staff is, at times, too fast too follow… cards exploding providing a surrealistic backdrop to the whole scene… dancing among them like a shadow. Everywhere and nowhere at the same time, taking blows and giving back with interest. And always silent, eerily quiet, with just that mad grin on his face… Flashing it at Scalphunter and breaking his ribs, giving it to Saberthooth while his own leg was being shredded. Oh that grin…it still haunts my dreams. 

I like to consider myself a worldly man AND I am a psychiatrist. I saw many things in my life: minds that had no soul behind them, eyes that were full of nothing but hatred, or worse – empty and cold like October wind, but that grin…oh Lord, how could we do that to him. It was as if he knew he was going to die and didn't give a damn. He never did go down… but he would have. He would have died there, holding them back till they brought him down piece by piece. Never before I saw the similarities between him and Robert, it is truly amazing how alike they are when they are fighting – the same fluid elegance, every move flowing into another… But on that day it was different. They were different. 

Gambit…Kitty said it reminded her of a Hasid singing a prayer, same abandon, she said but… with a harsher edge. He was completely immersed in the fighting, never before he was so "inattentive". He barely even registered Wolverine tearing into Creed, but still even then, even in that moment, his instincts took over and he fell into a team pattern...   
I guess in retrospect, that was the moment it was resolved, whatever was or would be, in the end he was one of us, till Death and beyond… 

Bobby…he too was different that day… and ever since, for that matter. Even to Hank it seemed strange, and he knows him the best. "Pure guts and will all the way" he said, and added after a thoughtful pause, "and a sense of….inevitability…you know, like one would probably feel if a hurricane was coming at you, as if whatever you could do would be futile and in the end you WILL lose." 

And the killing blow, the sudden drop in temperature, Threnody's scream, Bobby falling and Ororo's eyes going wide in denial…Another decision, that was made there, as much as Ororo tried to refuse it. Even now, even remembering that horror I can't help but smile. Eight times! Eight times he proposed to her and eight times she sent him away…Ye Gods it rained a lot! And the betting! Speaking of which where is..? Ah there they are. 

"Victorious again" Scott proclaims, high-fiving his partner.   
"Challenged-often, defeated – never!" modestly rejoins Gambit and then, with becoming maturity and suavity, thumbs at their opponents, "Nya-nya-nya!"   
Warren glowers and Kurt darkly mutters something under his breath promising revenge and retribution of the bloodcurdling sort, but neither calls for rematch. Remy and Scott do an impromptu victory dance, highlighted with the occasional "hey-hey" and "who are da men", sending half of the congregation into a fit of uncontrollable snickering.   
"Woohoo!"   
"Work those buns, mister!"   
"Jean?!! Tabitha?!!"   
Terri frowns at her friend for a minute, "Oh, come on, Moira, lighten up!" then returns to keeping the drum-beat on the upturned, empty bowl.   
Moira is slightly taken back for a moment, but then shrugs and gamely lets out a wolf whistle, strong enough, to send the Siryn tumbling of the bench.   
Scott and Remy finish their mambo-jig mutation and take their bows, Scott, with a superior smile, to Cable , "Hope you are taking notes, Junior."   
Nathan's brows go up at least two inches, "Junior?!" he repeats incredulously.   
Gambit, swiftly comes to the help of his partner, "Of course, all dat time traveling bid'ness, dat don't count." He flicks his fingers dismissively, "In fact I have a theory… all that hopping and bopping 'tween centuries, interferes with the flow of blood to the brain you see…"   
Scott does a completely improbable parody of Hank, pinches his chin squints and drawls, "Hmm, fascinating…tell me more."   
"Oh it be very simple, mon ami. You see dat is why they all are so big… and slow."   
Crowd "ooohs" and "aaahs" and looks at the Cable expectantly.   
His brows climb again, "Oh…them be fighting words!"   
Scott looks at Remy questioningly, his lips quivering with restrained laughter, "Are they? Fighting words, I mean?"   
Remy stops to think for a second, "Hmmm…well qui.. yes, yes I believe dey are."   
Cable blinks slowly and smiles, with predatory glint in his eyes, "Mr. Bishop, I do believe we've been offered a challenge."   
Bishop slowly gets up from behind the table, slides his sunglasses down his nose and measures the grinning pair with a impenetrable expression, "Why Mr. Dayspring I do believe you are correct."   
"Shall we pick up the gauntlet?"   
Bishop's sudden grin is almost fierce enough to rival that of Cable himself, "By all means, let's."   
Gambit's face abruptly assumes a mournful expression and he whispers, strong enough to be heard in Florida, "De boy is desperate, look who is asking to help him…I thought your family was big on tactics?"   
Scott, with equal sobriety...and volume whispers back, "Well, I didn't want it getting out, but I guess it's in the open now…See, Jean dropped him on his head when he was a baby."   
At this point Sam and Logan decide that they can't trust their self-control any longer and retreat speedily behind the mansion. Soon a mad cackling is heard from that vicinity, accompanied by hushed "…Ah always suspected…" and "…I knew it, I tell ya…I even asked 'im once or twice."   
Many of the spectators in the audience suddenly become very interested in the most mundane of things like their hands and feet. The sky alone, suddenly attracts enough attention to give a healthy competition to the Royal Greenwich Observatory.   
Even Bishop turns away for a second, to scrutinize the grass. Cable simply smiles again, "Guys, you talk too much…let's do this already!"   
Sam, who regained his composure and decided to come back, whistles softly, "Oh I know THAT look. You are in the world of pain now!"   
Roberto, from his perch on the fence, adds oil to the fire,   
"3:1 on Old Timers."   
"Heh, which ones?" gibes Tabitha.   
Four cold stares, a raised eyebrow, a faint nod.   
"Gentlemen, I think these rookies are begging for a good lesson in good manners."   
"Oh? As in the 'respect your elders?" Sam, not quick enough to shush Tab, shakes his head and covers his eyes.   
"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines 'never mouth of to somebody who can whup your butt, with one hand behind his back," Cable smiles ferally and turns, "May I suggest that a temporary alliance, might be in order?" In leau of answer Scott twirls the ball on his finger, Gambit grins and Bishop simply pulls off his jacket.   
Roberto abandons his perch and stretches, "What are you gonna do? Bore us to death with 'good ole times' stories?"   
Sam blows out a long-suffering sigh, "Sarah, darlin' would ya help me talk some sense into 'em?"   
Marrow pats him on the shoulder with sympathy and smiles apologetically, "Actually, I want a piece of this myself!"   
Poor Sam facepalms and muttering, "Why me, oh lordy Lord, why me" follows Sarah, Roberto and Tab. Soon enough the battle is joined and the war-cries tear the autumn air,   
"Spike it, spike it!"   
"I got it, cover that little…aw crap!"   
"Nuthin' but net!"   
"In your dreams, pup!"   
"Try and stop me now, old man"   
"Oh you mean like this?"   
"Hey..? Hey!!! DAMMIT!!!!"   
"Hehehe…whatta hell?"   
"Ooh la la! Dat was not pretty, homme."   
"GRRR!"   
"Pass, pass it! Ah'm wide open for Gosh sake…Oh that's great, Ah'm sure the tree will make a bettah shot than me."   
"Me too."   
"Why ya…!!!"   
I see their fit young figures running and again my thoughts take a turn for morose. I remember the time when I could run. I still dream about it sometimes…it's a disappointment that never quite loses its edge, to wake up after a jog in the Ororo's garden and to find these…these dead weights instead of my legs. I think sometimes about Lilandra's offer. I know it's still open...but no…that way the madness lies. I will not abandon my X-men again. I see them so happy and I feel so old and…hmmm… wise. How immodest of me. I suppose. 

It never ceases to surprise me; it's amazing to me every time I witness it how little we actually need to make us happy. Human beings are really very amazing creatures, be they with or without the X-gene. These people here, they've been through hell, literally in some cases. They stared down demons and humans, who were twice as bad as any hellspawn, they went up against the whole countries and yet this little game is enough to make them forget and make their tempers flare up…again literally in some cases.   
"That was illegal play, did'ja see that?!!"   
"Relax, kid."   
"I will NOT! Come on Sambo, hit 'im back, punch a good one!"   
"Kid, you better quit pushing me…"   
"Go Sarah, go, go, go!!! YEAH, bay-bay! That's right!"   
"Kid, I am warning you…"   
"Hey you are juss' jealous 'cos we're whooping some Old-Timers' boohtay"   
-Snickt-   
"I am good, I am good…I think I'll go watch from over there, view is waaaay better."   
"Wise choice. Kids today, I tell ya…That's the way, Gambo!" 

Jubilee as always manages to secure the best vintage point and decides to oblige the audience with a running commentary…whether the audience wants it or not, " And now…Maestro Popsicle, can I have a drum roll please…thankee. The grudge match of the century, what promises to be a fierce confrontation between the Drooling Babes and the Decrepits has the fans, riveted to their seats. A lot of pride is riding on this match… and a lot of beers, since all off the participants are nuthin' but a bunch of disreputable reprobates. However have no fear, 'cos you most favoritest announcer in the whole wide world, the incomparable, the illustrious, the beautiful, the witty and oh the ever so modest Jub…Ack…." A couple or so of well placed snowballs, provided by Bobby and aimed by the most of the audience, cuts the speech short, sending Jubilee running for cover, "Help me out here, Wolvie! They are all out ta get me!"   
"Nope, sorry but yer were askin' fer it girlie."   
"Traitor," Jubilee kisses his cheek fondly and settles down to watch the rest of the match. 

Finally the game is over; the gracious victors console the losing team in an endearing show of camaraderie,   
"Heehaw, Pipsqueaks-0, Old Guard-1"   
"Heehaw? Give it up Summers, you will never bring it off."   
"Who cares, mon ami, he is right. We won, you lost."   
"That's correct, Guthrie, m'boy, we own your scrawny hides now…. Ahhh tis shaping up to be a beautiful day!" 

Emma looks at Gambit and shakes her head resignedly, ~Boys will be boys. ~   
Jean snickers and can't resist agreeing, ~ And men even more so.~   
~Hear, hear~, comes definitely from Betsy, even though the "amused" tinge is so rare in her psi-patterns, they are still unmistakable.   
Emma beckons Remy over, and when the latter approaches, warily but swiftly, she corrects his tie and jacket, ~Men! I swear, I don't know why we keep them around. All they do is create chaos and blow things up. Hrmph! ~   
Again the approving and agreeing thoughts fly from all corners, but one.   
~Oh I don't know...~ Monet stretches lazily in Angelo's arms, ~They do have some redeeming qualities~ To punctuate her point, she draws surprised, but more than willing Skin into a deep kiss.   
Sudden laughter from the telepaths and nons, with whom the conversation was shared, draw several suspicious glances from the male portion of the gathering.   
"Talking about us again, I bet."   
"Uh-huh"   
"Something disparaging, I wager, too."   
"No doubt."   
While this exchange goes on, M and Skin remain lip-locked, prompting several off-color remarks and a few blushes. Another unexpected pairing, there seems to be a number of them. Who could've guessed that Monet's loss of powers would lead to this…. unlikely romance. I remember, I was there in person to see Monet crying, cradled by Jubilee while Paige rubbed her back and assured her that they will not throw her out simply because she was "normal".   
I saw Emma spend night after sleepless night at her bed, keeping the girl from collapse, while she herself was kept up by nothing else except coffee and bonbons. I remember Sean practically tearing his hair out, begging her to get some sleep, all in vain. In the end all of us might've failed, and we would have lost the shild. She began to withdraw, was spending more and more time simply staring at the ceiling refusing to talk to us or the other children, for all the world as catatonic as in the old days. And then one day Angelo stormed in, practically wrestled surprised Emma out of the room, locked the door and remained there for 16 hours…emerging tired but grimly satisfied…and Monet began to heal. I also remember Angelo coming frantic to mansion in the middle of the night, convinced that now that she achieved the return of her powers, Monet would have nothing to do with him.   
Hah, it's still one of my fondest memories, seeing Monet coming into the hallway and call his name, tapping her foot impatiently while he descended down the staircase and then delivering THAT speech.   
Haha. It's still remembered by everybody, passed into a legend it did…Logan and Gambit were so sympathetic they treated Angelo to a two day binge down at Harry's complete with obligatory … "beat down", I believe they called it. As much as I was annoyed by dealing with town delegation and let's admit it the damages cost me a pretty penny, it appeared to have done the trick. Oh, that speech, it was…impressive. A perfect blend of Emma's cold scorn, Jean's fierceness, Storm's imperious commands and Betsy's "no-nonsense" looks. And yet it was summed in one simple sentence, "Come home you foolish, git!"   
Heh, and he did, and they lived happily ever after...hmm. It's only too well that I know that sinking feeling in the pit of the stomach, that dull fear of the future. Every time I look at Joseph there it is, like a thorn in my flesh. Everything I could do I did, I told him all about the life of Magneto, not hiding anything, leaving nothing out. I tried my best to return his memory…and failed. But every time I look at him, in my heart of hearts I know that his memory will return and what then…. and now he and Rogue fell in love and my fears multiplied threefold. 

What will the future bring? 

At least she and Remy resolved their differences, I was always thought that aside from Jean and Scott these two were the surest to end up together... hmm I guess it wasn't in the cards. Still, Remy and Emma…fire and ice indeed, people will surprise you every time. I think Jean told me that, yes I even remember the time. It was right after the Cracoa, when she Hank and Bobby left. I was upset to say the least…but Scott, he was crashed. They were the only family he had ever known, the only family he admitted, and he loved Jean even then with that singular, obstacles-be-damned way of his. And yet…he stayed. Threw himself in the work, training making all these new alien people into a team. Driving himself and them to a point of sheer exhaustion. Scott, my son in all but blood. I wonder if they know it. All the x-men that came through this house, every incarnation of the team – all of them are dear to my heart, but none of them I regard as my children except them, the First Four. I wonder if they know that I had my first stroke a week after I sent them against Magnus for the first time. It was mild and I think I hid it well enough to deceive them, but with Jean one never knows… And then there was Cracoa, I hoped against hope that they were alive but I knew what the chances of that were. And that day when I went to see their parents…that look in their eyes, like deer trapped in the headlights…it tore my heart. That's why I decided then and there that from that moment on, every X-man will be an adult, capable to weigh his decision and determine whether he or she is willing to put their life on the line for the Dream. And I tried to keep that promise, I did…but then there were New Mutants… what should have I done differently? Should have I abandoned the Dream? Were the people more important? Are not the people is what the Dream is about in the end? I wish I had answers even now…   
There they are, alive and so vibrant, and tomorrow they might be nothing more that a body, that I have to identify. Scott accused me once of being nothing more than a manipulative spider, an old man who does nothing except pulling the strings. I wrote it off then on his frazzled nerves, but later I wondered and I do still…have I had the right to sacrifice so much in the name of the Dream that might never come true, sacrifice so much of lives that weren't mine. I remember a time when Scott believed in the Dream with a blindness of a fanatic...I also remember that I was glad, that he did so. Thankfully, both of us had changed. How years fly, from a skinny unsure boy he has grown into a formidable soldier and a tactical genius, he goes his own way sees the world through his own eyes. I remember when we worked with Avengers it struck me; how alike they were Scott and the Captain. Oh there were differences to be sure, when everything is said and done Scott is very much a child of his times and so is Steve, but still there was that same steely resolve, that implacable belief in an ideal…implacable but not fanatical, not anymore.   
I remember when he almost had a nervous breakdown, it was simply too much for him, everything had suddenly come crashing on him, Cracoa, his friends leaving, all the new people, Proudstar's death. He blamed himself of course, and I was too busy wallowing in my own guilt. Of course the difference was I laid the blame accurately. He had no hand in that death, yet he still shouldered the guilt. He was close to coming apart then, but he came through, pulled it together…for the team.   
Aah, they notice me; better stop angsting…wouldn't want infringing on Summers' monopoly, after all. Heh. I kill myself. 

"Hey-hey!"   
"Well look who finally decided to show up."   
"Hiya, Professor."   
"Good morning, Charles."   
"Yo, what's up, Prof."   
"Happy birthday, Chuck."   
"…and many more to come, Professor."   
"Yeah, yeah enough with the mushy stuff, let's get to the real reason we are here, folks."   
"And what pray tell is that would be?"   
"The cake, of course!!! Pshaw!!! How you people got on without me I'll never know."   
"Ahh, I remember those times," Hanks intones nostalgically, "Scotty, do you?"   
"Only every night, Henry. The quiet, the peace, the serenity….oh…"   
"Yeah, those were the times," Bobby closes his eyes with yearning expression, and he and Warren sigh dreamily in unison.   
"Hah. Hardy Har Ha. Amateurs, all of you lot. That bit wouldn't be funny if it had a flying circus attached to it."   
"I don't know I think we did that rather well, don't you guys?"   
"Actually, yes I do."   
"I concur."   
"We are Gooood!"   
"Anyhoooo, interrupting this self-admiration society and their oh-so-ever pathetic attempt at changing the topic of conversation, let's get back to the CAKE!"   
I feel the need to intervene because Jubilee is looking daggers, and neither Warren nor Bobby seem to be able to stop chuckling, "Logan, would you do the honors, before we have a massacre on our hands?"   
"No, prob Chuck."   
Logan, approaches a huge monstrosity, that is my cake and looks slightly taken aback. I don't blame him, personally. Apparently every team brought their own and the men meshed it together in the last ditch effort to prevent World War III. Logan, however is not known for his hesitations. Flexing his shoulders he picks up the knives and determinedly takes on this culinary… masterpiece. For several minutes all we see are the blur of steel and specks of at least three different creams flying to all sides. Finally, just as the ladies begin to exchange worrying glances, Logan steps back and looks at his achievement with pride. Again, I can't help but agree that it's justified.   
"Hooohaaa, Logan - kudos, mah man!"   
"Ooooh, yam!"   
"Aaaah it's beautiful Wolvie. Gimme, gimme, gimme!"   
"HEY!!!" CaTchk "Step. Away. From. The. Cake."   
"Whoa."   
"My you do that well, Bish"   
"Thank you, Logan. And allow me to join our comrades in their sentiments. It is indeed a great job."   
Logan, admirably, keeping a completely straight face utters, "Well, is it my fault that I'm the best at what I do?"   
The phrase is almost immediately drowned in a chorus of collective groans, Logan even has to dodge several objects, that, however, do not erase an evil grin from his face.   
Jubilee, looking for another pillow, " You - promised!!!"   
Wolverine, still a little smug, starts to distribute the cake, appeasing the collective, "Sorry Darlin', but the opportunity was just too good. Too much of a temptation... and I'm a weak, weak man."   
Monet, finally separating from Angelo, grabs a choice piece of cake and notes somewhat cattily, "Besides, look who is talking, miss "When-I-Was-In-The-X-men".   
"Thank you, M!" flies from the back, where Paige is still trying to rearrange the chairs so Penance will be seated next to apple bowl.   
"You all are jealous that's all." Jubilee establishes haughtily, grabs a piece of cake and retreats to help Paige, her every fiber portraying hurt pride and unjust prosecution. The drama is perfect but for her sticking the tongue out at Monet, on the way. It's amazing. Nowadays this kid…well all of them, are the only thing that makes me stop and notice the passage of time. How she changed…my, my, my. From a gangly and wise-guy teenager to a leader of Red Team and ... a wise-guy young woman. Heh.   
Jubilee is almost twenty, God almighty!   
Of course, Sean and Moira's kid is a pretty good sign of changing times too…where is the little banshee anyway?   
"Hahaha..oh careful…I'm ticklish…hahaha!"   
Aha. Speak of the devil. There is Piotr indulgently submitting to being colored in one, two, three…yep, all colors of the rainbow.   
"Come here, yer little hooligan! Leave Uncle Peter be. Ai, look what yer done!!!"   
"Oh stop worrying so much, Rahne! Just look at this, would you? She's got talent, I am telling you! She's going to be the next Kandinski, you'll see!"   
"She's goin' ta be the next Apocalypse, is what she'll be! And what about you? You cannae go around looking like …like…like this!"   
"Would you stop fretting, it'll all disappear when I'll morph back in the flesh."   
"Well do it then, everybody is sitting down. And yer young Lady, yer and me are ginna have a long talk about this later!"   
"Relax I telling you, kid …you'll get old before your time." 

Meanwhile Scott who was almost to begin his customary, one-for-every- occasion "There is an old legend my Father told me…so let us send the Evil Spirits away by clicking our glasses!" speech. Unfortunately…or thankfully he gets sidetracked.   
"Oh Bobby, please don't insult my intelligence! Just admit it!"   
Bobby is still able to keep from laughing, a remarkable feat, judging from the rate with which he is blinking," It was never proven that it was me!"   
Storm, fighting a losing battle, finally gives up, her face disappears in Bobby's chest, shoulders shaking with mirth.   
Scott is obviously amused, it's obvious to anybody who ever witnessed him truly enraged by Robert's pranks," I repeat, Robert, it was NOT funny!"   
Cable, is eye, the organic one, twinkling, lends the support to his father," I agree. I too, failed to see the humor in the situation."   
Logan hrrmphs and adds sotto voce, "Of course…Summers, ain't ya? Wouldn't know a humor if it sat on yer head."   
Gambit, grinning openly," I agree, I personally happen to think that it was genius…pure genius."   
Joseph suddenly undergoes a furious bout of some respiratory problem and flees the scene.   
Kitty, hastily grabs nearest book and begins to studiously examine it. Alas, the effect is spoiled somewhat by the fact that the book is "Curious George"…and it's upside down.   
However, the motion had an unintended effect of bringing Scott's wrath on Kitty.   
"Don't even try it, Missy! I know this slacker couldn't do it without your help. He can't even program a VCR, not to mention falsify Sinister's files and….and…oh I still can't believe the poor taste. How did you even came up with it? You…you…you perverts. I mean Gambit?!!! My BROTHER?!!!"   
Apparently whatever Joseph had is very contagious, because suddenly Jean, Emma, Sean and Rogue all experience the same symptoms and join him in withdrawal.   
Kitty and Bobby exchange a non-repentant glance and simultaneously come up with the accurate analysis of situation," BUUUUSTED!!!"   
Bobby warily retreating before the Summers clan, somberly advises his comrade in crime, "I think it's time to exercise the First Commandment of Prankstitution."   
"Oh, and what is that?"   
"When in doubt…RUUUUN!!!"   
"WAAAAAY ahead of ya, Bobby!"   


Well I guess it is time. Scott got the glass in his hand and Jean is shushing the congregation, "With this first glass, I would like to toast the man who in one way or another has brought us together and…"   
"No. I am sorry for interrupting you Scott…would you mind if I said a few words?"   
"Of course, Professor."   
"Ahem… Dear friends, I realize that this is a celebration and a joyous occasion, but we must not forget people to whom we owe so much, we must never forget those who made the ultimate sacrifice so that we MIGHT be here. I think you will agree that the first toast should go to those who couldn't be here with us today…so...TO ABSENT FRIENDS!"   
They saw where I was going. Long before I finish, I see many an eye fog over, even as they all chorus, "To absent friends!" and clink their glasses together.   
Breaking a somewhat awkward pause, Scott gets up and opens his mouth, but stops, surprised, when I raise my hand again. He sits back down and mutters, "Just can't get it right today, can I?" breaking the tension somewhat. When light laughter subsides, I again raise the glass. I look at the wine playing and gather my thoughts carefully. Apparently I take a little too long because suddenly a chant rises above corner of the table occupied by former Gen-Xers, and it is soon enough joined by the rest of the gathering, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" accompanied by rhythmic thumping of various kitchen utensils. I can't help but grin slightly and motion my acquiescence,   
"Long time ago, when I was a different man I harbored and ambitious dream...To bridge the gap between the Mutant and the Man. To achieve that end I gathered a group of young people, later other men and women joined our quest. Long time ago it was…I was an arrogant man then, thinking that it was only me that the way to the Future, thinking that just because I sent out the call I then only I had the final say, the right way…I am not that man anymore. With years comes wisdom, and here…today…looking at you I just want to say that no matter what….no matter the time, men or obstacles …all of you were destined to be Heroes…and that's how I always saw you…even in our darkest hour you never let the world down…you always gave it your best." I can feel moisture in my eyes an my voice going so I hurry up…"I simply want you to know that it was a great privilege to know you and a greater honor to count you among my friends. Thank you! That is all."   
I down the glass in one gulp and lower the chair, blocking the psi-background and afraid to meet their eyes. Just as the silence was becoming too much for me it suddenly breaks in a bubble of excited voices:   
"Well, you really know how to get a party going, Chuck, I'll give you that!"   
"I am afraid you missed a great career as an inspirational speaker, my friend."   
"Way to bolster my ego, Prof."   
"Heh, see Tabitha, I always told ya I was a hero!"   
"You doofus! He didn't mean you, he was just bein' polite!"   
"Oh yeah?!!"   
"Yeah!! What he meant to say was, " I think you are all way kewl, except for ya Roberto, you are just a big schmuck!"   
"Oh is that, what he meant…."   
"Hahahaha."   
Thankfully the somber moment is broken and conversation is broken into a small mock-bantering disputes and teasing.   
I feel my heart in my throat and think that there is no possible way I could be happier that in this moment, when suddenly my shields are gently breached and I hear a soft, ~We love you too, Charles~   
Startled I raise my head, only to meet fond smiles of Jean, Cable, Betsy and Monet, followed by a wink from Jono. I suddenly wink back and send, ~Watch this!~   
I rap on the glass muting the conversations, I improvise a fake sniffle and in shaking voice not-quite-whisper, "I promised myself I would not cry…"   
The ensuing, unbelieving pause is most gratifying, I must admit. I can see why Robert takes so much enjoyment in this. Just as I think of him, Bobby snorts increduously, and promptly goes into a violent coughing fit sending half a glass in Hank's face…through the nose. Just as the laughing begins to subside, Guido, himself still laughing uproariously, pats him helpfully on the back, inadvertently sending Bobby, Hank and Storm flying and the gathering into a fresh round of roaring guffaws and sniggering.   
Eventually Jean, still with a smile lingering on her face stands up and motions Domino and Paige to follow her. While we all watch the with intrigued expressions, the female half of the table simply smiles mysteriously and whisper among themselves. Suddenly the clouds block the sun and the yard lights go out, plunging us into darkness, however before men have a chance to dive for weapons and cover a new light source appears. A smallish, modest cherry-pie…. with a far too many candles for my taste. I am going to have some words with the ladies later, I am not THAT old. Clouds retreat, and the returning sunlight illuminates the proud conspirators. Paige is almost jumping up and down in excitement, while Jono vainly attempts to calm her down. " Do ya like it? Do ya? We knew the main one was too big and the cherry is you favorite so…"   
"Shh, luv. Get a hold of yourself would you?"   
I assure Paige that the pie is completely and utterly wonderful and then, helpless before obvious expectations, blow out the candles.   
"So, what did you wish for, Charles?"   
"Oh, come on Joseph, ya know he can't tell ya that or it won't come true!"   
"Ah, of course."   
"Mister ya better get that superior little grin off you face before Ah do it for ya!" 

The celebration proceeds apace, as I look again and again at the smiling and…yes, happy people before me I can feel my fears and misgivings retreat before a pure and unshakable belief that whatever future brings, they…no WE will meet it with pride.   
"Charles…There is someone here to see you."   
I turn somewhat surprised and see an only too familiar broad figure approaching me. Suddenly it's all too much and my vision losses its sharpness as tears come.   
The last thought I remember before a bone crushing hug envelops me is, ~What do you know….dreams do come true!~   
"CAIN you came!"   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
